1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for performing a color space compression.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a color space compressing technique has been considered for converting input color signals to optimum color signals in a color reconstructing range in which an original expressed by the input color signals, including signals out of the color reconstructing range of an output device, can be reconstructed by the output device.
The conventional color space compressing technique, however, has a problem such that a desired color space compression based on various input image signals cannot be efficiently processed at a high speed together with a series of other image processes such as input, edition, output and the like of the image signal.
In a case where color space compression is performed, there is a problem due to the input color signals being converted, a feature of an image is changed and it is impossible to judge at a high fidelity of an original in judging processes such as black character judgment, pattern recognition, judgment about black and white/color of the original and the like.